The Way It Works
by nekoshadey
Summary: Hey guys! This is my first fanfic! It is a crossover of IY, YYH, CB, and other characters from other shows may appear. There is gunna be a ton of pairings! And Possibly Kikyo Bashings!R&R Please! UPDATED!Ch. 9 IS UP!
1. First day Back

Hi ya people! This is My first fic!!!! Well I'm only gonna do a disclaimer once!! So listen carefully..or read carefully...  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own any of the characters from Inuyasha or other random characters I throw in...unless I made them up... I also don't own any songs that may appear in this fic. Got it? Good...  
  
"The Way it Works"  
  
Kagome awoke one morning with light leaking through the blinds of her window. Kagome groaned."It's like my freedom being stripped away" She said whisfully."....Naw.Too dramtic.School's not worth it." She hopped out of bed and ran to the closet grabbed some clothes and made a mad dash to the bathroom.  
  
All of the sudden her little brother came in to veiw, he was running to the bathroom too. "NOOO!!" Kagome yelled and kicked up the speed.She dove head first into the bathroom. She smashed into the bathtub and all the shampoos and things came toppling down on her.  
  
Sota was standing at the door laughing like there was no tomorrow. Kagome got up and slammed the door in Soat's face.  
  
Sota stood stunned starring at the door for a moment before he started yelling."Ahhh! Kagome how come you can't let me use the bathroom first ONCE!! I take like 2 seconds and you take forever!!!"  
  
"You can use the bathroom first"Kagome said opening the door "if you can beat me to it" Kagome said slamming it in Sota's face again.  
  
"Darn It, Kagome!" Sota said while walking down the hall.  
  
"Yay! I win" Kagome said grinning ear to ear.She picked up the shampoos and soaps and other things.Kagome then got undressed and got in to the shower.  
  
About 15 minutes later Kagome got out and got dressed.She was wearing a total white tank top and light blue shorts.She brushed her hair and put in a high pony tail, then brushed her teeth.  
  
She walked out of the bathroom and yelled "The bathrooms all yours Sota!" and walked back to her room. She dug through her dresser drawers untill finding knee high white socks and pulled them on her feet.  
  
She went down stairs and sat down at the table.  
  
"Good morning Kagome" Kagome looked up and saw her mother hovering above her. "Oh. Good morning..." "Are you excited for your first day of school?" Mrs.Higurashi asked excited. "No"Kagome answered dully. "Oh...What do you want for breakfast?" Mrs. Higurashi asked while going to the Kitchen. "Just toast." Kagome answered while starring at her hand. "Oh, come on don't act like it's the end of the world!" Mrs. Higurashi said "It's only the first day of school!" "So you admitt it! It is the end of the world!" Kagome shouted while pointing an acussing finger at hermother. Mrs. Higurashi sighed and handed Kagome a plate with toast on it.  
  
BEEP BEEP!!  
  
"That's my ride!" Kagome said hoping up . She ran to grab her shoes and Backpack and Dashed out the door. BEEP BEEP!!!!! "I'm coming!! Are You Blind!!!!" Kagome yelled as she approached a car. The Back Seat door flew open and Kagome launched herself in.  
  
"Ten Points!" Said A girl with dirty blond hair.She and Kagome High Fived.  
  
"Thanks for the good timing Kaya, I couldn't have done it without you."Kagome said while pretending to cry. Kaya played along and they both leaned forward and hugged each outher while pretending to cry.  
  
"Man,You guys are weird..." Said a girl with purple hair sitting in the drivers seat.  
  
"I agree with Faye."said a girl with long brown hair.  
  
"Thanks for the support Sango." Kagome said while pretending to be mad.  
  
"Your Welcome."Sango said smiling . Kagome Laughed. "So are we gonna meet Keoko And Boton at school?"Kaya asked.  
  
"I guess so."Faye said while looking in the little mirror thing."Scince Yukina has a car she's gonna give them a ride."  
  
"Yukina's going to out school this Year?" Sango asked. "Yeah. She moved last year." Kagome answered. "Cool! Now were all a big happy family!" Sango said while smiling. "Your weird too." Faye said While glancing at Sango who was sitting next to her. " And Edward will Be in high school Now!!" Kaya Added. "Your right!! yay!" Kagome shreiked!! "Oww."Sango said while covering her ears "Turn down the decibals a noche... or five." "Hmph" "We're here at the dreaded hole in the ground!!" Kaya Shouted and Flew out of the window did a flip and landed. There was some people who said cool and stuff like that. "So I guess that means you gotta take gymnastics like you wanted." Faye said dully. "Aha!!" Kaya said grinning. "Hey Look! There's Keoko and the Others!" Sango said joyfully before running over to meet the girls. "Hey!! Wait For me!!!" Kagome shrieked as she and the remaining girls ran over to join them. "Hey guys!" said a girl with blue hair up in a pony tail. "Boton!" Kaya squealed as she ran up and hugged her."I missed you sooooooooo much!!" "I missed you to Kaya." Boton said happily while releasing her Best friend. "Ahhh, Isn't that just cute?" Said a very sarcastic voice from behind them. Faye turned around and sighed."Buzz off Spike." "Ooooh. Did I annoy lil miss perfect?"Spike said with taunt in his voice. "Yes. Now LEAVE." Faye said unfazed by the snyde remark. "Hey Spike! Are you fightin with your girlfriend again?"Called a voice from behind Spike. "Well Hiei," Spike said turning around"at least I have one." "I'm NOT your Girlfriend!" Faye Shrieked. "I Could soo get a girlfreind!" Hiei shot back. "Now, now get a long." said a red haired kid standing a few feet away. " Hey Kurama what's up?" Hiei asked. " Umm, The sky." Kurama said looking up thoughtfully. Hiei sighed."Hey! Yuske! Over here!" He yelled over to two kids walking a couple yards away. One with black greased back hair looked over and saw Them and grabbed the other kid by the arm and dragged him towards them. "Hey! What's the big idea Urimeshi(sp)?!"yelled the red curly haired kid who was currently being dragged by Yuske.(me-Can't you just picture it?) "Our friends are over there, Kuwabara!" Yuske said Pulling Kuwabara to his feet. "Ohh." Kuwabara said while lookin around the group.Then his eyes laid on Yukina "Ohh Yukina! I've Missed you so!" He said Bending down grabbing her hands with hearts in his eyes. "Ohh. Kazuna!" Yukina said looking surprised. All the girls were looking quite ill. All Of a sudden there was a load defening scream follwed by "PERVERT!!" The hole school tured and looked at Sango who was looking huffey And Miroku who was currently unconcious on the ground with swirlly eyes. "Same old, same old" Said a silver headed guy standing behind Sango. "Hey Inuyasha!" Kagome Said Happily "Long time no see." He nodded. "STOP IT!" Hiei Yelled causing everybody to turn and look. Kaya was currently poking his back repeatedly in the same place at the same pace. "No." she said simple. "WHY NOT?!"Hiei yelled back. "Cuz I don't feel like it." Kaya responded shortly. Hiei Looked Really angry. Then Out of no where a girl Jumped right on Kuwabara's head who was talking to Yukina. "Hellooooooo Everybody!" Called the red haired girl who was now standing on Kuwabara's Face. "Edward!!" Kagome cried Happily. "Everyone here." Kurama asked lookin around. "I think so."said Hiei Who was now being poked by Kaya And Ed who decided it looked like fun. "K Let's go." " Hey Inu-chan." Said a voice from behind Inuyasha. Inuyasha Turned around to be meet by a Kagome look alike,....except sluttyer. "What do you want Kikyo?" He questioned clearly irratated. "I just wanna spend time with you honey."she said leaning closer to him. "What EVER." Inuyasha said walking away making Kikyo fall flat on her face.Everybody started laughing. She got up quickly and stormed off. "Nice goin Inu-kun." Kagome said playfully."You made that Idiot fall flat on her face!! It was priceless." Kaya all of a sudden ran over and started jumping on her back. "Take that!!" Kaya yelled while countinue to jump on her back. "And that!! yelled a voice from behind Kaya. It was a girl who was also jumping on Kikyo. "Hi!! I'm Kayori!! And I Hate Kikyo" "Really Me to!! I'm Kaya!" Kaya said happily. The girl had Black hair tied up in a pony tail and had pretty violet eyes. "Hey guys!" Kaya yelled to get everyones attanetion even though everyone was starring at them." This Is Kayori!! This Is Kurama, Yukina, Hiei, Keoko, Boton, Kuwabara, Yuske, Miroku, Sango, Inuyasha, Kagome, Ed, Faye, and Spike." " Hi!!" Kayori said perkilly. There was a murmur of hello's and nice to meet you's. "Guys" Kagome said " we gotta get to class." "O.K" Spike said while he and the rest of the group walked into the building. They walked by some seniors who were talking about what college they wanted to go to next year. " I was thinking about going To NAU." Said one of the girls. " National American University?" questioned the other. All of the sudden Kaya burst Out Singing "One day One night Saturdays alright" Then everyone in the hall Minus the 2 seniors burst into a broadway dance type thing singing The NAU jinggle. "Online just fine Night time NE Time Get your degree set your self free national american universal." The 2 seniors stood gawking at everyone in the hall as everyone stood in a special stance.They turned and walked away. One girl muttered something about that being random and the other said something about too much t.v. The group countinued walking to there classes. 


	2. What's the Point?

Hiya's!! I'm back!!! And really depressed. No one has reviewed my story yet!! Except for people I know. Or told about it. If you've read this, review!!! Even If you hated it and thought It a total waste of time and space!! I need to know if someone has even found it. Well even though I said I'd only do one disclaimer I decided I'd do it NE wayz . . . Just in case. Soooo.. DISCLAIMER!!!!!!!!!!!!! On with the story!! The Way Things Work Ch. 2 What's the point?  
  
As the group went there separate ways they discovered that Faye, Spike, Miroku and Sango all had there classes together as did Kurama, Hiei, Kaya, And Kayori. Then it was Inuyasha, Kagome, Boton, Yukina and Kuwabara. Ed was mixed in with some classes. Everyone was in 6th period together. 6th period happened to be Gym.  
  
As Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha Made there way to their home room (me-Do they have home room in high school?) they noticed some people they new from last year. "Look. There's Koga." Kagome Muttered to the others. Inuyasha looked away in anger. He never did get along with Koga. "Oh and there's that Hojo guy." Boton said while studying a guy with short brown hair. This time it was Kagome who looked away except in disgust. "He always tries to ask me out." Kagome said quietly to her friends. Inuyasha felt a surge of jelousy(sp?) at that remark. 'What's WRONG with me' Inuyasha thought to himself. Soon they found themselves at the classroom. As they walked in Yukina asked Inuyasha if he was feeling okay because he was really red in the face. Inuyasha just nodded as he went and sat down by the window. Yukina, Kagome, Boton, and Kuwabara all went over to him and sat at the desks around him.  
* * * * * * * As Spike, Faye, Miroku, and Sango made their way to their class Faye turned to Spike and started to yell. "I can't believe you called me your girl friend!!! You JERK!!!!" Spike was thoroughly taken aback. "Ahh. I was just joking around.." "How dare you!!!" Faye said really getting in his face. Miroku and Sango watched while throwing popcorn in their mouths. "Good fight." Miroku said to Sango without taking his eyes off the fight. "Yep." Sango agreed. All of a sudden Sango through the popcorn up and the air and shrieked "PERVERET!!!!" and begin to pound on a Miroku.  
  
Faye and Spike stopped fighting and watched Sango pound Miroku in to the ground. Spike leaned over and picked up Sango's popcorn and began tossing some in to his mouth. He then offered Faye some. "Thanks" said Faye also tossing popcorn in her mouth. They continued watching the fight until some teacher came and said they'd be late for class if they didn't hurry up. Spike grabbed Miroku's collar and dragged him away.  
  
"Hey!!! Come back and fight you letch!!!!" Sango screamed after them.  
  
"Just let it go for now, You can beat him up later. My parents said I could get a new car if I wasn't tarty once." Faye said while dragging Sango by the arm.  
  
"That Doesn't mean I can't be late!" Sango said pouting.  
  
"Well I will have an old car." Faye said continuing to walk.  
  
"Coming." Sango Squeaked while rushing off after her friend.  
******************* "Stop it!!" yelled Hiei.  
  
"But why?" Kaya questioned as she continued to poke Hiei in the back.  
  
"Cuz it's annoying" Hiei said aggravation clear in his voice.  
  
"To you maybe, but to me it's fun!!" Kaya said brilliantly.  
  
"Ohhh.Hi!! Who are you again?" Kayori questioned Kurama.  
  
"I'm Kurama" he said smiling. "And your Kayori if I'm not mistaken?"  
  
"Nope your right." Kayori said while continuing to walk. CRASH!! Kayori and Kurama turned around to see a broken door and Kaya clinging to Hiei's waist.  
  
"It was a spider I swear!!!! It was like a foot big!!!! Ahhhhhhh!!" Kaya said trying to clim on to Hiei's head.  
  
"Ow ow ow ow OWWWW!!" Hiei yelled while trying to force Kaya off his head.  
  
"Well that explains that but how'd the door break?" Kayori asked looking sideways at the mess.  
  
"ummm Well I needed something to kill it with." Kaya said sheepishly.  
  
Everyone else sweatdropped.  
  
"Get to class Now!" yelled a teacher with a very red face.  
  
"What's the point?" Hiei muttered as they countinued to walk.  
  
A/N So that was the 2nd ch. Whatja think? I know. It's a little...umm. strange. Well Thanks go out to Kayori and Ang because they were so nice as to review my VERY strange story. Well Be nice people and click the little review button at the bottom of this screen and tell me whatcha think!! 


	3. That's Strange

Hello all!! Which at the moment is only 3.Newayz I just thought that I'd dedicate this ch. To my very special Internet friend Kayori!!! Otherwise Known as Anime-Fangirl1!!! I also give VERY special thanks once again to Ang, Even though she hasn't reviewed ch2 yet. (hint hint) and now to SkittlesStar25!!!! Yea!!! I believe CherryMecha will be joining this very limited group. And if she does before this is posted then thanks very much for reviewing this screwball of a story. But I decided with the help of Skittles that I'll put more action in it. If I can. But the goofiness will stay!! DISCLAIMER- I..own...No.thing...Waaaaaaaaaaaa!!!! Wait. Yes.yes I do!!! I own Kaya!!! I don't really own Kayori though. The Way it Works Ch.3 That's strange. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Lunchtime~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ " I can't believe that those evil people gave so much homework on the FIRST DAY!!!" Kagome shrieked as she plopped onto a bench with her tray.  
  
"I KNOW!!! It's not human!!!" Miroku said will trying to sit by Sango who kept whacking him every time he tried to sit down. Everyone tilted their heads and watched the comical site in front of them. Miroku and Sango froze and looked at everyone who was currently staring at them. "WHAT?!!" They both yelled. Everyone sighed and continued eating. All of a sudden a red ball of fluff flew through the air and attached it's self to Kagome. "Kagomeeeeeeee!" The fluff ball squealed. "Sh.Shippo?" Kagome questioned. As she said his name a little face peeked out from the red. "It IS you." Kagome said while poking his nose. "What are you doing at my school?" "Umm. I .. Wanted to surprise you?" Shippo said slowly. All the girls awwed. "I.wanna. glomp .him"Kaya said while jumping at him. "Sooo.soft!" Kaya said while rubbing her check against the fur. "Hey.Why are you furry?" "He is a little demon." Kagome said picking him up again. "He's so... ADORABLE!!" Boton shrieked. "Of course I am." Shippo said while sticking his nose in the air. "You brat!" Kaya yelled then bopped him on the head.  
  
"His just a kid!!!" Kagome shrieked protectively.  
  
" He deserved it!" Hiei said coolly.  
  
"Yeah, he did." Inuyasha said sitting in his trademark Indian style.  
  
"Hey. do you guys wanna skip?" Kayori asked.  
  
" OH yeah." Hiei Yuske and Inuyasha all said at the same time.  
  
"Sk.Sk.SKIP?" Yukina asked surprised.  
  
"Yeah!!" Said Keiko brightly.  
  
"Ohhh!! We should go see a movie!!!" Boton said happily!!  
  
"Fine with me" Spike said happy that they were going to leave.  
  
" Which movie?" Faye asked curiously.  
  
"I dunno." Kuwabara said shortly.  
  
All of a sudden Koga came over to Boton and looked at her. "Your cute." He said before walking away.  
  
Boton blushed a little and raised an eyebrow.  
  
"That was..strange." Kayori said staring after Koga. "Well what movie should we see?" Ed said poping up next to Kagome and Shippo.  
  
"Where did you come from?" Kaya asked while leaning over to see Ed.  
  
A/N Well. What did you guys think?? Weird? Yes. NE wayz You guys need to tell me what movie they should see. Now review!! Please? Click that little button at the bottom of this page. PLEASE!!! I'll update faster if you do!! Oh.. and sorry Skittles!! I couldn't get any action in yet. But I will. Sometime. 


	4. The Movie

I'm Back!! And apparently I'm only talking to Dear Kayori. What would I do without you? So there fore This ch. Is once again dedicated to you. DISCLAIMER!!!- this is only the 4 ch. And I'm already tired of it. Well scince Kayori didn't tell me which movie I should have them see I'm gunna choose.  
  
The Way it Works The Movie  
  
"Umm... We should see... "Pirates Of the Caribbean" Boton said enthusiastically.  
  
"Yes! Yes!!" Edward exclaimed while doing a handstand on Yuske's head.  
  
"Get off my head!" Yuske said while shacking around trying to shack Ed off.  
  
"Aww."Ed said while jumping down.  
  
"Yeah!" Keiko agreed while ignoring Ed and Yuske.  
  
"I've seen it once and I loved!!" Kaya exclaimed while pointing up into know where. Kayori tilted her head so she could see where Kaya was pointing. "Whatcha pointin at?" Kayori asked while sitting straight again.  
  
"Hmm?" Kaya asked while looking up at her finger. 'Oh. I guess we'll never know."  
  
"Well, I'm all for the Idea Faye said leaning against a tree with her heads behind her head.  
  
"But what about the car?" Sango asked.  
  
"My parents said I couldn't be LATE. They never said I couldn't skip."Faye stated matter of factly.  
  
Sango nodded and started to get up when she felt something on her back and immediately turned around to smack the person. "PERV!!" Sango cried.  
  
"Ahhhhhh." moaned a swirlly eyed Spike.  
  
"SPIKE?!!" Sango said officially freaking out.  
  
"I bumped you on my way to sit down." He said biting back a yell while standing up to brush himself off.  
  
"Ohh. Sorry. It's just I've been on my guard because of the lech, over there." She said pointing at Miroku.  
  
"Me?" Miroku said innocently. "A lech? Where ever did you get THAT idea."  
  
"Ohh. I dunno. Maybe cuz you CONSTANTLY GROP ME!!!" Sango screamed in his face.  
  
"Oh. If you look at it THAT way." Miroku said calmly.  
  
"What OTHER way is there to look at it?!" She exploded again.  
  
"Hey. Guys if we're gonna skip now's the time to do it." Kurama said apprehensively.  
  
"Right." Everyone said as the got up and sneaked out of the courtyard.  
  
A/N well it's a little bit shorter then my other chapters but I just wanted to give you peoples the opportunity to give me other movie ideas. It's not too late to change!! Now REVIEW!!! ...Please? 


	5. In the Theater

HELLO HELLO HELLO!!! I'm back with this new fun filled ch!!! Well you can be the judge of that since I really have no idea what is gunna happen. I am a random writer after all. Well Kayori did give me a different movie idea.even though it's not exactly a movie.. You'll see. READ ON!! DISCLAIMER!!!!!-I know.I don't own anything no matter how much I should. Hiei- Should or want?  
  
Me- Umm both!! * hugs Hiei *  
  
The Way it Works Ch.5 In the Theater  
  
At the Movie theater ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey guys!! They have a special Adam Sandler thingy!!!" Kaya screeched while pointing wildly at the thingy that told the movie times.  
  
"Ohhh, what is it what is it?!" Kayori asked while jumping around trying to see.  
  
"Hey," Yuske said to the ticket booth guy. "Whats the deal with the Adam Sandler movie."  
  
"It's like a big skit made up of his funniest moments from all his movies." The guy responded while leaning back in his chair.  
  
"We HAVE to see that!" Kagome squealed looking around at the rest of the group.  
  
"YEAH!" Kayori and Kaya said in unison.  
  
"How bout anyone who DOESN'T want to see it say I." Faye said leaning against a ceramic pole.  
  
It was so quit that you could hear crickets chirping in the daytime in the city.  
  
"Well I guess that settles it, were going." Inuyasha said while counting the number of people. "There's 15 of us." Inuyasha said putting his hand down.  
  
"Ok" Yuske said turning back to the ticket booth dude. "We'll have 15 tickets for the Adam Sandler movie."  
  
"Who's all gunna pay?" Yukina asked curiously.  
  
"Well I think the girls left all their money in their locker." Keiko said sighing.  
  
"NOT ED!!" said Ed jumping up and down.  
  
"Go figure" Sango said under her breathe.  
  
"Ohh, Yuske." Keiko said as sweetly as possible.  
  
"What?" Yusake said slowly with suspision.  
  
"Will you pay for me puhleeease?" Keiko asked giving puppy eyes.  
  
"Yeah yeah!! Just don't DO that!!" Yuske said pulling out enough money for the 2 of them.  
  
"Ango I would LOVE to pay for you." Miroku said from behind her. Sango quickly turned around so she wasn't such an open target.  
  
"That would be sooo nice." She said smiling a little bit too wide,  
  
"Ooookay." Miroku said hesitantly.  
  
"Hiei-kun!!" Kaya said while hanging on his shoulder.  
  
"Fine, just don't touch me. Hiei said shoving some money in her hand.  
  
"Thanks!" Kaya said handing the money to the dude at the ticket booth in exchange for a ticket.  
  
"Kayori, are you still in need of the money to get in?" Kurama asked coolly.  
  
"Umm Yeah." Kayori said slowly.  
  
"May I do the honors of buying you a ticket." Kurama said takeing out some money. Kayori only smiled and nodded.  
  
"Thanks." She said after receiving her ticket.  
  
"Your welcome." He said smiling.  
  
"Spike!" Faye said while trying to find him. "Where are you?"  
  
"Right here!" He said popping up behind her.  
  
"Will you loan me the money to get in? Please?" Faye asked innocently.  
  
"Why should I?" He asked crossing his arms.  
  
" You said I was your girlfreind, Don't the guys usually pay for the girls?" She asked poutally.  
  
"Yes, but." Spike was cut of by Faye who was Hanging on him shouting thank you. "Ahahah." Spike said with a big sweatdrop.  
  
"Looks like look your stuck." Inuyasha said with a laugh.  
  
"Inuyasha will you pay for me please?" Kagome said acting way more innocent then she really is.  
  
"Ummm." Inuyasha said feeling like a deer caught between the head lights. "Ok?" He said hesitantly.  
  
"Hiei?" Kaya asked looking at him questioningly.  
  
Hiei said and replied "Fine."  
  
"Thank you!" She said happily while giving him a big hug. Hiei's face turned beat red even after she released him from her 'glomp'.  
  
So they all filed through to get their tickets and concessions and such. As they entered the theater Yuske asked "So why did all you girls forget your money in your locker?"  
  
"Because we carry our money in hand bags and we're not allowed to carry them around. Keiko said matter of factly.  
  
"Oookay then." Yuske said while turning to the screen with all the others as the movie began.  
  
A/N wow!! This one is kinda long for me!! But I thought I'd better get a move on cuz this is ch. 5 and It's still the 1st day of school for them! I promise the other days won't be like this. I hope. Well please review!!! 


	6. Day two

Hey Guys!!! Ya know what?I just found out I get to go to Alabama sometime in November!! Yay!!!! I'm soo happy!!* does little dance* Huh well.On with the disclaimer! DISCLAIMER-I don't own any IY, YYH, CB, Or any random songs I might through in. But I do own Kaya!! Not Kayori though...  
  
Guys just a note, Boton wasn't at the theater cuz she didn't want to skip cuz she already had all the intolerable classes (any type of math,ect.). And I don't think I included this but Kuwabara paid for Yukina. K, On with the ch!!!  
  
The Way It Works Ch.6 Day 2 begins  
  
After the Movie the gang went there separate ways. Each arrived home late in the evening because the movie skit was a couple hours long. Adam Sandler, after all has had many funny moments. Since Kayori turned out to live in a house two blocks from both Kaya and Boton, they got to walk most of the way together. As soon as everyone reached home they settled in for a good nights sleep. (a/n that sound a little cheese.)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Next day ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The group all met at the big god tree in the school courtyard the next day. "Hey guys." Boton said while walking over to stand next to them. "How was the movie?"  
  
"I laughed sooooo hard! I swear I cried." Kaya shouted enthusiastically.  
  
"Yeah!It was hilarious!!" Kayori agreed.  
  
"It was funny." Said Faye trying to act suave.  
  
"Who are you kiding?" Spike said smirking. "You were on the floor laughing."  
  
Faye folded her arms and looked away. "Like you were much better! Spilling the pop all over yourself just cuz some guy said tapioca pudding!"  
  
All of a sudden Spike was down on the floor laughing so hard he could no longer stand. He was soon joined by Edward.  
  
"Ed why are you laughing? Is it the pudding thing?" Kagome asked looking down at the pair.  
  
"No! Ed is laughing cuz Ed thinks it's funny to see other people laugh so hard!" Ed said while holding her stomach.  
  
Soon after this was said everyone started to laugh, because laughing is contagious (a/n well at least it is to me.).  
  
RIIIING!  
  
Everyone stiffiled their laughter and moved to enter the building.  
  
* * * * * The first 5 periods had been very uneventful to the group. A little homework here. A lot of lectures there. But now it was 6th period and the gang was united at last! In gym class no less.  
  
"I wonder what we'll do today." Kagome said lightly.  
  
"Well what did we do yesterday Boton" Kurama asked looking over his shoulder.  
  
"Lectures." She said dully.  
  
"What's new?" Hiei said sarcastically.  
  
Then the gym teacher guy dude came in and the gym fell silent.  
  
"Hey class, welcome to your second day here. For those of you who were absent yesterday," He said eyeing the gang. "My name is Mr. Sparsted. Today we will be starting."  
  
A/N Well That was ch. 6! What didja think? Good bad? Well Let me know, by pressing the little review button at the bottom of the screen. Well You guys can give me ideas as to what they should do in gym K, well Tell the next ch!! BI! 


	7. Pickle Ball

Hey guys! It's MEA weekend over here and I have the rest of this week off!! Yeah!! So I am gunna try to update as much as I can! Well I got to ideas for the gym thing and I'll use 'em both, Just one at a time, k. Well I guess I have to do this. DISCLAIMER- I sadly, don't own diddly * watches diddly fade into the distance* I also don't own any thing in this story, except Kaya.. I do own her. Ch.7 Pickle Ball  
  
"We're going to beginning sword fighting for the guys, and gymnastics for the girls, but scince we need you to turn in a signed permission form from your parents, we'll be playing pickle ball until everyone gets that in." Mr. Sparsted  
  
"Pickle ball?" The gang said in unison.  
  
"I love pickles!" Kaya exclaimed.  
  
"Uh. Yeeeah." Mr. Sparsted said slowly. "If you were here yesterday you'd know how to play. It' just like tennis, except you use a ping pong paddles and balls. Get it? The gang nodded. "Great get going." He said dropping a bag full of paddles and balls.  
  
All the kids got up and began looking for a partner. Kaya and Kayori jumped to each others sides and grabbed paddles and a ball. They wandered over to a court and began playing.  
  
After a few minutes everyone had a partner. Inuyasha was with Miroku, Kagome was with Sango, Boton was with Ed, Keiko and Yukina were partners, Faye and spike, Hiei and Kurama, and Yuske and Kuwabara.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ With Kaya and Kayori ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Here it comes!" Kayori called as she servered the ball over to Kaya.Kaya smacked it really hard, only in the wrong direction. The ball smacked Hiei right in the head rendering him, well, uncontious. Kaya leaned over him slowly. All of the sudden Kayori poped up next to her.  
  
"Kaya." Kayori said poking Hiei "I think you killed him."  
  
"Opps" Kaya said while poking Hiei in the side a few times. "Hiei?" Now most of the group was down looking at Hiei. Then Hiei groaned.  
  
"HE'S ALIVE!!!" Ed exclaimed running around in circles. Hiei got up and rubbed his head.  
  
"Ow."  
  
"I'm sooooooo sorry!" Kaya said hovering over him.  
  
"I'm fine." He said calmly. "Now just give me some breathing room."  
  
Kaya was at the other side of the qym in a split second.  
  
"Uh. That's more then enough room.You can stay in your court." Hiei said scratching his head. He served the ball over to Kurama.  
  
All of the sudden the gym door opened and reveiled an extremly prissy looking Kikyo.  
  
"Sorry I'm late Mr. Sparsted but I had to do somethings." She said in that snobby tone of hers.  
  
"Just get started." Mr. Sparsted said tsking her.  
  
Just then Kagome hit a ball that happened to smack right in to Kikyo.  
  
"Knock it off, you snob." Kikyo sneered at Kagome.  
  
" Why don't you?" Inuyasha responded for Kagome. "After all, you're the only snob I see." He then took His ball and smacked it a Kikyo.  
  
Everyone else followed suit and began smacking an infinite number of balls at her.  
  
Kikyo ran around trying to escape. As she tried to run out the door, she smacked into the door. Everyone started to laugh. Many people laughed so hard, they were blinded by tears. Kikyo sat on the floor too embarrased to speak.  
  
When the bell rang everyone dropped everything and rushed torwards the door. Everyone jumped over Kikyo, but many just ran on top of her. Mr. Sparsted looked around at all the equipment and sighed.  
  
"Kikyo as punishment for being late, clean up this mess." He said walking away.  
  
Kikyo looked around at the billions od balls and sighed.  
  
A/N Wa La! There's a new ch!!* Spins around in chair* Well Now, all that's left is the reviews I get that make me want to update. Yep. So REVIEW!! 


	8. Exchange students

Hey peoples!! I'm back again!! I'm feeling VERY encouraged!! I just got a new reviewer!! Welcome aboard Sango! He's been around for a while but I don't think I thanked him yet. The Saiyan!! Thanks guys!! DISCLAIMER- * sigh * Anyone who owns characters from this fanfic minus Kaya and Kayori that are present in this room say I .. *crickets chirp*  
  
Just a note- The Pairings are Inu/ Kag, Miro/San, Kaya/Hiei, Kayori/Kurama, Jin/Boton, Ayame/Kouga, Faye/Spike, Yuske/Keoko, and Kuwabara/Yukina. So now you know!^_^  
  
The Way It Works Ch.8 Exchange students.  
  
The remainder of the day had gone very slowly. Nothing exciting happened. Just piles of homework and long, boring lectures.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ The Next day at school ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ The gang walked into their building together slowly, dreading the day that would come. They all began splitting up into there groups that they were in, in the classroom.  
  
When Boton was in her homeroom with Inuyasha, Kagome, Yukina, and Kuwabara, the teacher announced that there was to be a new exchange student in there homeroom class.  
  
"His name is Jin, and he's from Ireland." The teacher said calmly. "There is another exchange student from Japan and she'll be joining us tomorrow. I believe her name Is Ayame." Just then a boy with wild red hair walked in to the classroom. "Ahh, You must be Jin," The teacher said looking at the boy.  
  
"Yes ma'am." He said with a think Irish ascent.  
  
"I checked to see who had the same schedule that didn't skip school yet," The teacher eyed Inuyasha, Kagome, Yukina, and Kuwabara. "and came up with Boton. Boton would you mind showing Jin around the school for the next few weeks he's here?"  
  
"No, Not at all." Boton replied smiling sweetly.  
  
" Great!" The Teacher said. "Jin would you mind taking the empty seat next to Boton?"  
  
"No at all." Jin said sitting down next to Boton. Then he whispeared to Boton. "I'm glad I got paired with such a beautiful girl."  
  
Boton blushed and smiled. "Thanks." She murmered. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Lunch time ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ The rest of the gang already sat under the huge tree in the school grounds, as Boton and Jin made there way over to them.  
  
"Who's the new guy?" Yuske asked leaning away from the tree in order to get a better veiw.  
  
"I'm Jin. I'm an exchange student from Ireland. Boton is suppose to show me around the school while I'm here." Jin said in his thick ascent.  
  
"Oh, well I'm Keoko." Keoko said smiling.  
  
With this everyone began introducing themselves to Jin.Jin just nodded and repeated their name as they practically locked him in a circle of people.  
  
Jin sent a pleading look to Boton, who just sent an apologetic look back.  
  
The rest of the day went very normal. In Gym the y still played Pickle ball. Kikyo still had clean up duty. And Jin quickly developed a strong dislike for Kikyo. Nothing special happened after that. Till tomorrow..  
  
A/N That's it.. I know Kinda short. sorry..But I'm gonna try to get at least 2 more ch. This weekend!! Try IS the key word. But hey! Here's hoping. Well If you guys give me lots of yummy reviews I will give you lots of chapters!! See how that works!! Well Review .Now!! 


	9. Randomness and a dance

Hey guys, I had this ch. almost done already but now I'm starting all over because it got deleted!!!!! Gaaaaa!!!! Well It might be a little short but I'm gunna TRY to get 2 chapters up today, so there! DISCLAIMER- .Leave me alone!! The Way It Works Ch.9-Comeplete Randomness  
  
A couple days later, everything was like it was before the exchange students came. Jin was fitting in with the group very well, and Ayame was getting along with Kouga very well (Kouga was Ayame's asigned partner).  
  
On Friday, The gang was walking to school and they were just talking about school events and things.  
  
"We are considering a fall dance." Yukina said happily. She knew because she was on student council.  
  
"A dance? Really" Kaya said excitedly.  
  
"Yep." Yukina responded with a grin. "We haven't decided if It's gunna be a theme dance or a Sadie Hawkins dance though."  
  
"I don't care what it is." Said Faye sounding bratty. "Dances are stupid."  
  
"Here, Here!" Spike said walking a few feet from Faye.  
  
" Come on! Be more enthusiastic! It'll be fun." Kagome said looking over at Faye and Spike.  
  
"Whatever." Faye said looking away.  
  
"I don't fel like going to school today." Yuske said wandering off.  
  
"What? Just because you don't FEEL like going your not gunna go?" Keoko screamed. "Yuske Uremeshi(spelling??) you are going to school!! You've already skipped once this week!"  
  
"So have you." Yuske said with his hands behind his head.  
  
"I'm with Yuske. I don't really feel like going." Inuyasha said walking to stand by Yuske.  
  
" Me nether." Faye said joining them.  
  
"what about your car?!" Sango asked her.  
  
"I already lost it for skipping." Faye said matter of factly.  
  
Sango sighed "Why not?" She said walking to join the other three.  
  
"Now we're talking." Spike said slouching against a tree. "I'm in."  
  
"Sounds like fun to me!" Jin exclaimed joining the little group.  
  
"Why don't we all just go?" Kurama said thoughtfully.  
  
"Yes!" Edward exclaimed. "Lets ALL go!!"  
  
"Fine by me." Hiei said walking the opposite direction of school.  
  
"Me, too." Kaya said walking next to him.  
  
"Wait for me!" Kayori exclaimed, running after them.  
  
Soon the whole group was walking around downtown looking for something to do.  
  
"Well, what to do now?" Boton asked looking around.  
  
"Hmm." Jin thought aloud. "I'm not sure."  
  
A/N Well If you want me to get up another chapter up today, someone better give me an idea about what they should do * Cough * Kayori * cough *. Well Be nice people and REVIEW!! PLEASE!!!! 


	10. An Evil Authors note

Hey. Sorry guys!! I couldn't update, I literally got flooded with homework this week!! I have a book report due on Friday and I get a pound of Math every night. Not to mention hints of language and science. And On Sunday I had a lot of other things to do. Sooooooo sorry and when I next update I'll try to make it longer and maybe get a move on with the fluffiness (hint hint) ^_^ Well like I said before I am sooooo sorry butcha can blame the evil teachers. Well I'll update as soon as I can. TTFN... Inuyddam 


	11. Tiny Spaces

Uhhh Hello! Please forgive me for taking forever to update! It.. It was the turtle's fault! He was late! .Yeah I'll start the story now..  
  
DISCLAIMER-Yeah yeah I don't own diddly. but I do own Kaya!  
  
The Way It Works  
  
Ch.-10 Tiny Spaces  
  
As the group walked down the street, they glanced at the buildings they walked by.  
  
"What should we do?" Kayori asked glancing at the faces of the group. She didn't know if it was just her or if everyone here was in pairs. There was Jin and Boton, Inuyasha and Kagome, Spike and Faye, Miroku and Sango(weather she liked it or not), Yuskae and Keoko, Kuwabara and Yukina (weather Hiei liked it or not), Hiei and Kaya, and maybe even her and Kurama. The only person without a possible match was Edward. 'And well that's probably for the best.' she thought.  
  
Kayori nudged Kaya. She glanced over and leaned closer to Kayori.  
  
"What?" She asked curiously under her breath.  
  
"Look!" Kayori exclaimed under her breath motioning towards the group. "I think we have some match making to be done!"  
  
"YEAH!!!" Kaya exclaimed loudly. Everyone turned and looked at her. "Uhh Oh yeah. I forgot that I have money in my bedroom!" She said relieved that she thought up an excuse.  
  
"Okayyyyy." Faye said rolling her eyes.  
  
"We should go get it!" Kayori exclaimed marching down the street.  
  
"We should!" Kaya agreed following her lead. Everyone kind of stared at them a moment before Edward jumped out to join them. Everyone shrugged and kept walking.  
  
After a couple of minutes later they arrived at a tall building. They walked in the door and toppled into an elevator. Inside everyone started talking. Kaya walked over to Kayori and whispered "Follow my lead." in her ear.  
  
Kaya glanced around to make sure no one was looking and pressed a big red button on the elevator came to a halt. Everyone looked around and most of the girls started to panic.  
  
"Oh my gosh oh my gosh oh my gosh!" Kaya shrieked glancing over at Kayori, who quickly caught on.  
  
Kagome glanced at the walls scrunching her eyebrows in a fearful way. Inuyasha saw this and asked, "What's the matter?"  
  
"Uhhhh." Kagome said glancing around quickly. " I'm a.a .afraid of small places. Claustrophobic?" She said jumping around in a nervous sort of way.  
  
"Uhhh . Me too." Boton said doing exactly the same as Kagome.  
  
Jin wraped his arm around Boton's shoulders and drew her closer to him. "It'll be okay." He said trying to comfort the distraught girl in his arms. Boton nodded while burying her face in his shirt.  
  
Meanwhile Inuayasha tried to calm the anxious Kagome. He put his hands on Kagomes shoulder andKagome froze at the contact.  
  
"Calm down" Inuyasha said soothingly. "It'll be okay. Everything will be fine." Kagome nodded hesitantly and leaned up against Inuyasha.  
  
Faye , on the other hand was rather angry. She slammed up against the walls and muttered angrily under her breath.  
  
Spike was watching her smirking slightly. "So does this mean your afraid of small places too?" He asked with a cocky grin.  
  
"I'm not afraid." She said firmly as she glared at him. "I just don't like being in cramped areas." She said as she glared at the ground.  
  
"Ahuh." Spike said sarcastically as he leaned up on the wall next to Faye.  
  
Kuwabara saw all of this and thought he could do the same. 'I'll protect you Yukina!" He exclaimed to the girl in front of him.  
  
"Uhh that's nice Kuwabara, but I'm fine." She said with a smile.  
  
"Oh uhh okay." Kuwabara said stupidly. Everyone sweat dropped. (A/N would that be everyone's?? Hmmm. I dunno)  
  
Meanwhile Miroku's hand inched closer and closer untill."Don't even THINK about in perv." Sango said looking at Miroku out of the corner of her eye.  
  
Miroku put on a face of a saint and said, "Think of what my darling Sango?" Sango rolled her eyes and leaned against the elevator wall.  
  
Seeing all this really did make Kayori and Kaya nervous about their personal fears of small places and they both started to get a little jittery.(A/N Wow that's the right spelling?)  
  
Kurama instantly came to Kayori's aid as she jumped around. "Are you all right?" He asked with concern evident in his eyes.  
  
"I'm. I'm fine." Kayori answered unconvincingly. Kurama smiled and pulled her over to him. Kayori (along with many other girls in the elevator) was blushing a lit pink.  
  
Kaya was starring at the floor as she shook from the anxiety. Hiei watched for a moment. He didn't understand why he felt sorry for the girl. He felt he needed to comfort her. He also felt afraid to be rejected. He glanced around at all the others being comforted and decided it couldn't hurt.  
  
Hiei walked over and rubbed small circles on her back. Kaya glanced up and saw him. She smiled and leaned into him.  
  
During all this Edward had been investigating. She made her way towards the control panel and saw that the red button was pressed in. she pushed it again and it popped out. The elevator jerked to a start and the teens all looked up.  
  
"Eureka!" Edward cried sticking her finger in the air.  
  
No one really moved until they got to their stop. Everyone got out of the elevator. They walked to a door witch Kaya opened with a card key. She came out a moment later. They all walked back towards the elevator until Botom said, "Maybe we should use the stairs?"  
  
Everyone nodded and they all started down the stairs.  
  
A/N Okay what do you think?? Hmm?? Lemme know by reviewing! 


End file.
